No Apologies, No Regrets
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Elizabeth is trapped with thoughts of Jack, and their kiss. When Elizabeth goes to talk to him about her feelings, she gets more than a conversation. Rated M for smut. It's my first try at smut so please be nice. Its a one shot. Sparrabeth.


Okay so, this takes place during AWE

**Okay so, this takes place during AWE. They had just rescued Captain Jack Sparrow. Enjoy! **

**P.S. It's my first try at smut so please be nice and review. Thanks.**

Killing Jack Sparrow had done nothing to get him off Elizabeth's mind. She sat up in her cot in the boat every night and just thought of what would happen if she had the nerve to go into Jack's room and tell him how she felt.

It had been weeks since they had saved Jack from at World's End. Thoughts were jumbled in Elizabeth's mind. Thoughts about Jack, and how she felt when she chained him to the boat. And most of all, the kiss they shared.

Elizabeth wasn't expecting so much passion and heat. She was expecting a meaningless kiss to distract Jack from her interior motive, to leave him on the ship to die.

But no, that had been more than expected.

Elizabeth let out a sigh and swung her legs over the cot. She stared at the door until she finally stood up and walked out of it.

Elizabeth finally made it to Jack's door. She didn't know what to do so she just opened it.

Jack was sleeping in the clothes he had worn that day. Elizabeth quietly walked over to his bed and sat down next him. She gently put her hand on his chest. She picked up her hand touched the beads in his hair. The touch sent a shiver down her spine.

"Oh Jack." She whispered longingly.

"Lizzie." Jack moaned slippily. Elizabeth jumped slightly.

"Sorry." She ran her hand down his chest and rested on his sculpted abs. "I didn't mean to wake you." Elizabeth whispered.

"You're very forgiven, Luv." Jack said with a pirate smile, sounding more awake. Elizabeth let out a light laugh. "May I ask why you're in my quarters instead of your own?" Jack asked.

"I needed to speak with you Jack." Elizabeth replied hesitantly.

"What about, luv?" Jack sat up and looked at Elizabeth.

"I killed you." Elizabeth replied and looked down.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Jack said with a laugh that shot another shiver down her spine. "You don't need to apologize."

"I didn't come to apologize, Jack." Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "I did what I needed to save myself, and the rest of the crew." She said sternly.

"A pirate answer from a pirate." Jack replied with a golden toothed smile.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. "I actually came here to talk to about something that has been on my mind lately." Elizabeth still had her hand on his abs, but moved it up to his jaw affectionately.

"And what would that be?" Jack said as he pulled Elizabeth onto him. Elizabeth was shocked but straddled Jack.

"Do you remember what happened between us?" Elizabeth asked nervously. She pulled a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear. Jack had his hands rested on her thighs.

"How could I not, Luv?" Jack said.

"I miss you Jack." Elizabeth finally said.

"What about young Will Turner?" Jack replied as he caressed her cheek.

Elizabeth thought about this for a moment. She had come in her and straddled Jack, and never _once_ thought about Will. That _had_ to say something.

"Will can't trust me. I've made that clear to him." Elizabeth said quietly.

Jack smiled and looked at Elizabeth. "Clear huh?" Jack replied, putting his hand behind her neck. Elizabeth smiled but Jack could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied. Jack pulled her closer into a kiss. Once their lips touch Elizabeth could feel the passion and heat again. They pulled away and Jack could see the want and lust in Elizabeth's eyes, and she could see the same in his.

Jack pulled her in again and their lips clashed more forcefully. Elizabeth took it upon herself to push Jack's chest back until his back hit the mattress's quilt.

Jack rested his hands on her hips. He could feel himself growing hard underneath her. Elizabeth could feel it too. She moaned softly as his hands ran from her hips to her breasts, pushing the material of her shirt up in the process. Jack pulled Elizabeth's shirt off over her head. Jack stared at Elizabeth's half naked form.

"You're beautiful, Elizabeth." Jack said, with love and lust in his voice. Elizabeth leaned over him and ran her hand from his belt buckle to his chest, pulling his shirt up too. Jack removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor, right next to Elizabeth's.

Jack forcefully rolled Elizabeth under him. Elizabeth gasped at the feeling of Jack's erected manhood teasing her through both their pants.

Elizabeth liked how forceful Jack was. When her and Will fooled around he had always treated her like a precious glass doll. But Jack was dangerous, in a safe way.

Elizabeth reached for Jack's belt buckle, grazing his manhood. Jack groaned with pleasure. Elizabeth undid the belt and threw it to the floor.

Soon Elizabeth and Jack were both completely naked in his bed. Elizabeth strattled Jack and kissed him forcefully. Jack held Elizabeth's hips and pulled her closer. A gasp escaped Elizabeth's lips as Jack sucked on her neck. She bent her head back to give him better access to her body. Jack's lips trailed from her cheek, to her jaw, down her neck, to the valley between her breasts. Elizabeth moaned when his lips reached her erected nipple.

Jack sucked on her nipple, transitioning between the two. Soon Elizabeth couldn't take the torture and grabbed Jack's staff in her hand and started to stroke it.

She felt him groan under her nipple. His hot breath aroused her even more. Elizabeth moaned loudly.

Jack rolled Elizabeth under him again. Jack put his hand on her left breast and slid it down to her moist curls. Elizabeth's back arched when he found her clit. His finger circled it, teasing her. She gasped loudly and dug fingernail marks into his back. Jack slid one finger into Elizabeth's moist entrance. Elizabeth's back arched again, but more as he slid his finger in and out.

"Ja-ackk." Elizabeth moaned into Jack's ear. "Ple-ease."

Jack pulled his fingers out of her and licked his finger, tasting her. Then he kissed her, letting her taste her heat too.

Jack's erection was harder than he thinks it had ever been in whole life. It grazed Elizabeth's entrance and she gasped again. "Jack." Elizabeth pulled him closer by his neck. Their lips were so close, they were almost touching.

"Are you sure you want this, Lizzie?" Jack asked as he mounted her.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and nodded. Jack gave her a gentle kiss.

Elizabeth split her legs and let Jack position himself.

When Elizabeth felt Jack inside her she cried out in pain. She bit her lip harder, almost drawing blood. She clenched Jack's shoulders and closed her eyes hard. A tear trickled down her cheek.

With the feeling of Jack inside her, the pain and pleasure, Jack had her. Elizabeth wasn't pure anymore, but she didn't miss it.

Jack's pleasure tripled as he felt the tightness of her around him. It took all his strength to not thrust into her as hard as he could, like he would do with any other whore. But Elizabeth was different, he couldn't hurt her.

Jack brushed the tear away from her cheek.

"Jack." Jack heard Elizabeth say. "I love you." She finally said, her words wobbly from the pain seeping through her.

Jack kissed her on the lips. Elizabeth took in the taste of rum and pirate. She gasped as she felt Jack pull out only to thrust back in gently.

Elizabeth moaned as the pain she had felt slowly but surely turned to pleasure.

Elizabeth and Jack shared moans and groans as the thrusting became harder and faster. Their hips bucked together as they fulfilled their lust for each other; that they had been holding in for years.

Jack kissed her neck and he could almost see Elizabeth's eyes roll to the back of her head in pleasure.

Jack could feel that he was about to burst but he wanted Elizabeth to have her pleasure first. He slid his hand down to where their bodies connected and pressed on her clit.

Elizabeth cried out and her back arched as she reached her climax. She felt the sweet release, and then not soon after, she felt Jack release within her.

They laid there for a moment or so, trying to regulate their breathing.

Jack and Elizabeth finally got back to normal breathing. They were still in the same position. After a few more seconds, Jack pulled out of her and laid next to her on his back. He pulled her next to him by her waist. She rested her head on his chest. Jack ran his fingers through her hair lovingly, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"So, Lizzie." Jack finally said.

Elizabeth was trailing her fingers down his chest. "Yes, Jack?"

"Do you have any regrets?" Jack said hesitantly.

"No." She said, smiling to herself. "Not one."


End file.
